1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a plurality of rows of terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the transmission speed of the electrical connectors becomes faster as days gone by, the terminals of an electrical connector for insertion into the mother board must be spaced apart or staggered to one another at predetermined gap so as to prevent electromagnetic interference among the terminals. The manufacturers must produce new electrical connector having terminals with different specifications to conform to the soldering points on the new mother board, thereby adversely incurring undesired expense. It is urgently needed to solve the above-stated problem.
FIG. 1 shows a partly exploded view of a conventional electrical connector. The electrical connector 1000 includes an insulated body 110 and first, second and third rows of terminals 120, 130, and 140. In order for the terminals to be staggered relative to one another, the conventional electrical connector is provided with at least two rows of terminals 120, 130 of two different specifications, as best shown in FIG. 1, thereby resulting in extra expense for opening new mold.
In addition, the terminals 120, 130, 140 respectively have bifurcated structures, which are used for fixing on the insulated body 110. Thus, the terminals 120, 130, 140 are fabricated by punching out several long, flat metal plates so as to obtain the bifurcated structures. A large waste of metal pieces is remained after the punching operation, and causes environmental pollution.
Several electrical connectors of different dimensions and specifications are invented ceaselessly. Some newly produced electronic apparatuses require the most advanced electrical connector for market competition. At the same time, the conventional electrical connectors still in use must satisfy the general users of the electronic apparatuses.
For instance, it usually requires more than five electrical connectors for connecting the peripheral devices to the display screen and the mother board of a computer set. Four to five USB (Universal Serial Bus) devices and HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface), the most common ones, may be implemented in a computer set so that the electrical connectors of different types are generally stacked one above the other when in use.
In addition, since new mother boards are developed quickly day by day, the electrical connectors for application with the new mother boards differed from one another. Therefore, an electrical connector assembly of a specific type cannot get along with the newly produced mother board. As a result, the manufacturers must design a new mold for developing a new electrical connector, thereby increasing the undesired production cost.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, wherein FIG. 1A shows a perspective view of a conventional electrical connector assembly 1000a while FIG. 1B is an exploded view of the conventional electrical connector assembly 1000a shown in FIG. 1A. The conventional electrical connector assembly 1000a includes a first connector 110a, a second connector 120a, an assembler member 130a and a fixing member 140a. 
The assembler member 130a couples the first and second connectors 110a, 120a together. The first connector 110a has a first row of terminals 111a. The first terminals 111a have soldering sections 1111a arranged in two array manner and spaced from one another at a preset distance by the fixing member 140a such that the first terminals 111a extend through the assembler member 130a and the fixing member 140a. The second connector 120a has a second row of terminals 121a. The second terminals 121a have soldering sections 1211a arranged in two array manner and spaced from one another at a preset distance by the fixing member 140a. 
Note that in the aforesaid conventional electrical connector assembly 1000a, the first and second connectors are coupled by the assembler member 130a together one stacking over the other. However each connector requires terminals of a specific type so that several specific types of terminals are needed in order to maintain the soldering sections 1111a, 1211a in two array manner over two tongue plates 112a, 122a thereof, thereby causing inconvenience during the assembly of the conventional electrical connector assembly. Moreover, since the soldering sections in the terminals are required to design to complement with the different position of soldering spots on the mother board, an extra manufacture cost is resulted. In addition, fabrication of the terminals in the first and second connectors can be conducted only after determining relative to the soldering spots on the mother board, there may occur late delivery of the electrical connector assemblies and suffer loss of market competition.